I Belong To You
by Zaygirl94
Summary: I'm new to this but due to friend's encouraging me I've decided to give it a shot; if you like it I'll write more so feedback is greatly appreciated! Either way writing has always been a passion of mine so even if you don't like it leave suggestions so I can improve. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Fitz!"

Olivia could barely rasp out his name as he consistently pounded into her. One hand was wrapped around her throat to keep her from running. Fitz knew from experience that she had a tendency to try and crawl up the walls.

He alternated his pace from hammering into her walls and the next minute crawling in and out at a snails pace, toying with her orgasm.

She was so fucking close, if he hit her g-spot one more time she was going to erupt like Niagara falls, squirting everywhere. They had already gone through five sheets this week alone.

Sensing that she was close he swiveled his hips as he sucked on her neck. He was so close to exploding but not until she came twice; he wanted to feel her walls squeeze the life out of his dick like he stole something.

Ever since the first time they made love it seemed to get more and more intense. Each time they spiced it up, adding gages and whips and sometimes edible underwear.

Tonight though they were going with the basics.

The minute she walked in the door he was on her. He roughly yanked her into his arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Well hello to you too Fitz!," she giggled. He merely grunted, too focused on getting her out of her suit so he could fuck the shit out of her. He had missed the warmth of her and couldn't wait to be inside where he belonged.

Hastily, he ripped her shirt off and tossed it on the floor and immediately began ripping her pants; the man was on a mission. Seeing that he meant business, she took off her panties and bra and pushed him on the floor.

Smirking at him she told him, "I'm in control now!"

She told him to strip as she reached for the handcuffs she left on the couch this morning. When he was in his birthday suit she told him to get on the chair and she handcuffed his hands behind his back so he couldn't touch her; tonight he would see how she felt when he tortured her. She walked back to the door to retrieve her heel and put them on.

Afterwards she stopped an inch in front of him and began kissing just to the left of his lips and she moved away whenever he tried to turn his head to meet her lips.

Eventually she made her way down his chest stopping just above his navel.

His dick shot up like a rocket and hit her chin. She laughed as she blew lightly on it and watched him shiver. Slowly she licked the tip until precum started to leak out and she used her thumb to spread it around the head of his cock. He groaned in the back of his throat.

She then got on all fours and slowly licked from the base of his shaft to the head, stopping occasionally to pepper kisses along the sides.

His toes were starting to tingle but he couldn't force any words pass his lips as he was enjoying the moment way too much to form a coherent thought. When she took his tip in her mouth and twirled her tongue around, he arched his hips upwards trying to go all the way in.

She jumped back, cursing, " damn fitz! Are you trying to remove a bitch's tonsils?! Let me finish what I was doing; sit your ass down and be a good boy!"

She'd never been that aggressive with him so he immediately sat down in shock. She began to suck lightly as she took him deeper and deeper. When she felt him in the back of her throat she began to hum, sending vibrations up and down his cock. No more than a minute later he was shooting off into her throat and she swallowed it and kept right on going. She wanted to make him cum as many times as she did.

After the third time she released him from her mouth and he slumped forward, spent and tired.

When she stood up she propped one leg on the coffee table and began to run her finger up and down her slit, causing her juices to flow. His eyes immediately zoned in and his taste buds were dying to feel her nectar flow down his throat, quenching his thirst. He watched as she slowly parted her pussy lips and began to draw light circles around her clit, causing her stomach to flutter and jump. The lust turned his eyes a dark grey like storm clouds and that sight was enough to make her whimper knowing it was all for her.

Before she could drop her leg he was leaning forward trying to smell her sweet morning dew and hopefully get a lick or two in. Once she realized his into she dropped her leg and moved to hover over his lap. If it weren't for his hands being handcuffed behind his back he would've grabbed her hips tight, leaving bruises, as he jack-hammered his was into her pussy. He wanted to be so deep her walls would fossilize every vein on his cock.

She still stood there hovering, wondering if she could make him beg for it. If she weren't hornier than a dog in heat she would've waited him out but if he didn't fuck her now she'd go hump the mailbox outside in broad daylight!

Instead of taking him inside she rubbed her heat up and down his length, slowly at first but she increased her speed as his moans got louder; talk about the neighbors knowing your name.

She wanted him to be a full participant when he was inside of her so she stopped briefly to remove his handcuffs. As soon as one hand was free he smacked her on her ass and she almost fell off his lap. He quickly repositioned her on his lap and began smacking one ass cheek and then the other until she was red and screaming his name.

Growling, he said, "Don't you EVER deny me MY pussy. Do you hear me? This shit is MINE and I WILL have it when I damn well please"

She whimpered, "Yes daddy"

With a smirk he lifted her onto his shoulder, one hand still in cuffs. When he got her to the bedroom he threw her on the bed and she nearly bounced off the other side she was so tiny. He quickly followed her onto the bed and began grinding himself on her, stopping when she started to grind against him. It was his turn to have fun …

They had been going at it for hours, both determined to outlast one another. Olivia just wanted to cum already so she began to clench her muscles knowing it would make every hair on Fitz's body rise as he tried to control himself. Suddenly she stopped and counted to three then started again, catching him off guard.

Before he knew it he was coming hard and fast and Olivia followed him over the edge. Sweat was dripping down his muscled chest making the hair there curl up. Olivia ran her hands over his chest before she licked both nipples. He collapsed on top of her from the intensity of the pleasure.

Switching positions she pushed down and moved to sit on his face. "Don't you EVER try to dominate me again! You don't own me, you don't control me. I don't belong to you!" she said as she lowered herself onto his mouth. With a smirk he said, "You wanna bet?"

Every word he spoke caused his breath to blow across her clit and his lips grazed it though barely. The sensation caused her to throw her head back in pleasure, tugging on her bottom lip. She'd never tell him but she was his to own, his sex slave, whatever he wanted her to be.

Slowly he licked up and down, then he swirled his tongue around very slowly. She began to grind on his tongue urging him to stop teasing her and go faster. He finally obliged, itching to taste her on his tongue since she denied him the pleasure before. He had been a good boy before, now it was time to be rewarded with dessert.

Before she knew it she was coming for the 10th time that night. It had always amazed her that Fitz's could turn her into a nympho so quickly. Never before did she think of herself as the type to craze sex all the time. She wanted him when she least expected it: at a stop light, while she was shopping, and even while she was getting pedicures with her mom.

He was a part of her ever since that night while at Harvard she went out to celebrate passing her midterms and she saw him in the club. She sensed him before she ever laid eyes on him. They connected on an elemental level and when they turned and looked at each other, they were immediately enamored of one another.

But that was 5 years ago…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I've decided to continue the story. This is present day. Don't worry, Olivia & Fitz will be dealing w/ each other next chapter but I wanted to show you why they haven't been together in 5 years. Still new at this though so it's most likely not that good but I love to write so bear with me; Also, right now I have a bit of free time so I'll try to update ASAP but I am a college student so thing's do tend to get busy from time to time. Anyway, Enjoy!**

752, 753, 754…

It was 4 o'clock in the morning and Fitz was up doing sit-ups since he couldn't sleep. It was nights like these when he couldn't get Olivia off of his mind that he decided to get in a little late night/early morning workout. Maybe if he did it enough he'd finally be able to work her out of his system!

Jumping up, he went to stand at the floor-to-ceiling length window of his downtown condo. As he stared at the stars he wondered if Liv was up, just as restless as he was, staring at the stars. The thought that they may be sharing this moment together brought him some semblance of comfort.

Sighing, he walked to his sofa and plopped on the couch. It's been 5 years, 5 fucking long & excruciating years and he still couldn't stop thinking about her. It was all Mellie's fault, that stupid conniving little bitch!

…. It was a Thursday evening and Fitz had just gotten home from work and decided to take a shower. Olivia was working late at the hospital due to a lot of patients coming in so he didn't expect her anytime soon. As he lathered his towel to wash his lower body he closed his eyes and pictured Olivia naked in the shower with him, water streaming down her velvety smooth skin as she struck a pose and he pretended to take a picture. He instantly became aroused and nearly broke his hand as "Big Anthony" coming to life knocked his hand into the wall.

Frustrated that she wasn't there he began to stroke himself, imagining it was her small hands wrapped around his length. Suddenly the door burst open and it was none other than Mellie, Olivia's best friend and roommate. She had been trying to come onto him for two years but he always rebuffed her advances; he only had eyes for Olivia.

But for some reason as he stared at her all he could see was Olivia & he had to have her then and there. Just as he reached to grab her he dropped the soap and the sound snapped him back into his senses. He jerked back but it was too late, she was already wrapping her arms around him and reaching for the treasure down below.

Just as he moved to back away he slipped on the soap and immediately reached for her to balance himself and she fell on top of him. As luck would have it, Olivia was just walking in to join him in the shower after her long day at work.

At the sight before her, she stopped and her mouth fell open so wide they could've walked in there like it was a cave. The vein in her forehead snapped and she started seeing red. She exclaimed, "Oh heeeeeell no; you brought this bitch?! In our fucking shower of all places!"

As he hastily tried to get up and grab a towel so he could follow her he heard the door slam and tires screeching. She was driving like a bat out of hell with the devil on their tail.

He tried calling her all night but she never picked up. He had no clue where she could be or where she would even be staying. First things first though, he eventually realized Mellie was still there. He found her in her room sprawled out on the bed reading a book like she didn't just ruin the best thing to ever happen to him.

He cleared his throat and when she looked at him he spoke, "You bitch! I don't care where you go but you gotta get the hell out of here & don't let the doorknob hit you where the good lord split you! Luckily she didn't resist him but as she passed him she said, "Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll be back for what's mine." And with a smirk, she walked out of the front door.

The sound of his alarm ringing broke him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head he reached to turn it off but not before the picture of him and Olivia on their one year anniversary caught his eye. He'll never forget that day. He was on top of he world, everything was perfect & he couldn't ask for more. Little did he know Satan's wife, Mellie, was going to destroy everything that mattered in his life.

Memories of their last time together still haunt him. He thought she believed in him, that she saw the real him but she just walked away; she didn't even let him explain.

Many nights he'd think of how he could've fixed things but he always came up empty. He was D.C's mot sought after fixer and he couldn't even handle his own mess.

No matter what, he would get her back though. She BELONGS to him & it's about damn time she realized it.

They ran into each other several times around town but she nearly tripped over herself trying to get away from him. At least the look in her eyes was no longer one of hatred but one of pain & longing.

Even though she hurt on the inside he knew she was moving on or trying to at least. He had a private investigator start following her a year ago.

Why did he have to fall in love with an incredible woman? The mere thought of her made him want to jump on her and just consume her body; become one with her until he didn't know where he ended and she began.

"Fuck this shit!" he thought. It's time to stop playing around and show her that she can't run from his forever; they were soul mates!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is so fun! I'm loving the reviews, keep them coming folks **** Let's see what is in store for Olitz!**

Later that day…

Shortly after working out Fitz decided to cook breakfast and take a nap; hours later he awoke to the ringing of his phone. The ringtone: "Skyfall" let him know it could only be one person.

"Jake?"

"What's up boss man? Just calling to give you an update on Olivia. Nothing new except she's accepted Senator Davis's invitation to go on vacation next week; just thought you'd like to know."

His heart immediately dropped upon hearing the news. He mumbled, "Oh no she didn't!" Thinking quickly he asked, "Does she still go swimming on Thursdays after work?"

Jake replied, "Yes sir! 7 o'clock sharp."

"Jake, thank you, for everything." Glancing at his watch he realized he had half an hour until she got off of work. He ran into his room and changed into his basketball gear. Looks like it's time to go to the gym, he thought with a smirk. When he finished getting dressed he decided to leave and get there early so he could figure out the best way to approach her without making her run away again.

When he pulled up he sat in his car until he saw her arrive and walk inside. "It's show time baby!"

As soon as he walked in he scoped out the place and then walked towards the pool, hoping to catch her before she started swimming but she had just jumped in when he rounded the corner. He decided to sit outside the door until she came out.

30 minutes later she walked out, dripping wet and trying to dry herself off as she made her way to the shower. Before she could look around Fitz grabbed her arm and pulled her into the stairwell. She was so shocked to see him that she couldn't speak so she just stared into his eyes.

Without pausing he immediately untied her bikini top and yanked off her bottoms. He pushed her up against the wall as lust blazed in his eyes and his nostrils flared. He was angry that she ignored him for all those years but right now that didn't matter, he wanted to make her understand how much his body had missed hers.

She wouldn't admit it but she had missed him too which was why she never could move on. Just how much she missed him was evident in her juices flowing down her thighs, mixing with the water that had yet to dry. Fitz reached down between her legs, coating his fingers with her dewy goodness. He couldn't wait to taste her and hoped he got the chance later because right now he didn't think he could last much longer and he needed to be inside of her when he came.

He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head as he used his other hand to release himself. Her legs immediately wrapped themselves around his waist, allowing him to plunge in. He didn't move for several seconds as he reveled in the pleasure of her clasping him tightly.

Staring into her eyes he said, "This. Is still mine & no one, NO ONE can have it. Do you understand me? I've let you run for long enough."

She was so caught up in the rapture of love, that's what it was with them not sex, that she didn't bother to refute his statement. She just wanted him to fuck her until she saw stars and started reciting the pledge.

Releasing her hands he gripped her ass and he pounded into her incessantly. The roughness of his shirt rubbing against her nipples only added to the pleasure and she let her head fall back, exposing her neck. He never understood Twilight until now; her neck was made to be bitten so he nipped at her sensitive spot before he sucked on it to soothe the pain.

"Harder Fitz harder! Fuck me like you hate me. I want to cum for you, I NEED to cum!"

He was more than happy to oblige so he quickened his pace. He hoped no one was outside of the stairwell because they were surely getting an earful but he wouldn't stop until the cops came knocking and they'd probably have to haul him off forcefully.

Her lips began to tremble and he knew she was close to shattering into a million pieces and so was he. They both went over the cliff together but he didn't remove himself from her. He leaned his forehead against hers and said, "Liv we need to talk ..."

When he put it on her like he did she would've followed him to the moon and back with no oxygen. She nodded as she moved, making him have to remove himself, to gather her bikini and put it back on before wrapping her towel around her now shivering body. She always felt like it was 1000 degrees when they made love but afterwards she was cold from the lack of his body heat.

He adjusted his clothes then opened the door and motioned for her to leave first. As she walked by he couldn't help but notice her ass had gotten bigger, thinking to himself _Damn baby got back!_

She led him to the bench he was occupying before he ambushed her and sat down; he followed suit.

"Look Olivia, first off I want to apologize to you for how things ended. I never meant to hurt you, you were.. _are_ the love of my life. I know I don't have the right to talk to you anymore but you have to understand that losing you changed me. I can't breath without you, I can't sleep without you. I waited for you to come back to me but you never did. I need you to give me another chance. I DEMAND another chance. We're worth another chance. And it's none of my business but you can't be with Edison."

Angrily, Olivia looked at him sideways and said, "How the hell do you know about that? Have you been spying on me? Who I am or am not screwing & what I am or am not doing is no longer any of your damn business! You think just because we fucked back there that you can tell me what to do?"

He wasn't deterred by her anger, in fact it made him want to go for round two but he knew she would probably scream and put up a fight since he no longer had the element of surprise on his side.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I'm sorry and I love you? I would give you the world. You could take the food out of my mouth and the clothes off of my back and I wouldn't love you any less. I won't let you walk out of here until you agree to at least come over this weekend so we can talk."

"I can't, I already bought my plane ticket to St. Lucia," she said.

"Well fine, I'll buy one too and you can call and tell Edison something more important came up and that you'll give him a refund on his ticket. I'll give you the money for it. Just go away with me and let me make it up to you. Please?" he begged. Sticking his bottom lip out for added effect.

Staring into his grey eyes she forgot all of the reasons why she shouldn't even be talking to him and slowly nodded her head yes. "I'll go with you under one condition. You can't make love to me anymore. Agreed?" she asked.

He had no intention of fulfilling that agreement especially knowing how easily he could persuade her after she "rode the midnight train to Georgia" but he wasn't going to let her know that so instead he said, "Yes, whatever you want. I pinky promise."

She knew as far as he was concerned, being within 2000 feet of him was dangerous but she could never stay away. Lord only knows how she lasted this long. "I'll be calling you," she said before she got up and practically ran outside. She didn't bother to shower, electing to do that when she got home because she couldn't be around him a minute longer or she would've begged him to come home with her.

Fitz, however, was grinning as he calmly got up and walked to his car. He was one step closer to getting his Livi back, now all he had to do was think of what he was going to say to her after a few rounds of make-up sex of course. She owed him big time for making him suffer for these 5 long years & he wouldn't stop until he felt like it.

Before the vacation was over he was determined to make her see that they belong together or he'd die trying.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again I appreciate all reviews. I listen to everything people say and try to take it into consideration. A fellow author advised me to slow things down a little so hopefully I succeeded in doing that this time. I'm having so much fun writing for you guys! This chapter is rather long mainly because I probably will stop posting back to back so you'll need something to tide you over right?**

**Anyway, Enjoy & I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

Back at her apartment Olivia began to pace in circles. What had she just done? Who was she kidding, she loved Fitz more than she loved being a doctor and she had dreamed of that all of her life. Maybe she could back out… no, there was no way she could live with herself if she never gave him another chance. She had always known Mellie had a thing for Fitz but she trusted him wholeheartedly; he brought so much joy and happiness into her life and considering the type of father she had growing up that wasn't something she thought any male could do.

She wanted to forgive him but a part of her was scared to love a man as much as she did so even though Mellie eventually came to her one day while she was on break to explain she couldn't bring herself to move past it.

She could still remember the conversation….

She had just come from surgery and was about to go clean herself up when she heard someone calling her name. She froze, not sure whether to ignore her or turn around. Too late, Mellie was upon her.

"Olivia can we please talk about the other night? I never should've done what I did. I was inebriated and completely out of my mind. I would never hurt you purposely. Sure I had feelings for—"

Olivia turned abruptly and folded her arms as she shot daggers with her eyes at Mellie. "What you did was so far beyond the line. I can't even look at you without wanting to throw up. You know how much Fitz means to me and what issues I have with trusting men after my childhood. Intoxicated or not there are certain things you just shouldn't do to a _friend_."

Mellie averted her gaze as she said, "I know, I just… I see how he looks at you and how much he wants to be with you and loves you and I want that but every guy turns out to be a living nightmare and I don't know, I just got depressed and decided to drink until I couldn't feel anything anymore. It was completely out of line and I'm so sorry. Don't be mad at Fitz. Also, I may have said something to him last night about coming back for what's mine but you should know he made me leave. He said you were the best thing to ever happen to him; he loves you so much."

Olivia was stilled pissed so she just walked away and left Mellie standing there.

…. Did she do the right thing by walking away? She was so confused. For months she tried to work up the courage to call Fitz and hear him out but she just couldn't face him. She thought he'd be angry that she walked away and she didn't take rejection well. She'd rather leave him than to watch him leave her. Those first two years had been hell. She had lost weight and she stopped going out, only leaving her apartment to go to work or go swimming when she could muster up the energy. By the third and fourth year she had become numb.

She had run into Fitz on several occasions and every time he made a move to approach her she had run. That's what she was good at, running and not looking back. Now after 5 years he had finally caught up with her.

Sitting on her favorite chair she tried to sort out all of the emotions running through her. She had been caught off guard when he grabbed her and before she could be angry with him he had been taking off her bathing suit. She had stared at him trying to take in everything about him that was new: his hair had grown so that the curls fell over his forehead, he had let his beard grow just a little but it looked good on him.

He must've been working out more because she could see he was a little bigger. If only he had taken his shirt off so she could have some type of proof. He still smelled like his favorite brand of Axe body spray. She had wanted to just lay her head on his chest and inhale his scent for a few moments.

Was she making a mistake in agreeing to go with him? It was obvious her feelings for him still ran deep. You only have one soul mate and she knew he was hers.

She decided to just wait and see how things went this weekend.

They were in the car on their way to the airport and Fitz kept scooting closer to her until she was sandwiched between him and the door. He knew she was probably uncomfortable but he wanted her to know he had no intention of letting her go far from his side for the next three days.

They hadn't exchanged many words beside "Hi"

That one word held so much meaning for them. The morning after their first time making love she had awoken him with that simple utterance.

He hoped she'd be more comfortable around him by the time they got to their hotel. He booked a room with a single bed so she could forget about getting rid of him unless she planned to sleep on the floor which knowing how stubborn she could be she might actually try to just to prove a point.

He planned to enjoy his time with her; it was long overdue and nothing was better than being in her presence. Simply watching her was enough for him she fascinated him like no other. Often when they were together he would watch her as she got dressed or while she slept and send a prayer up to the Man above for blessing him with this phenomenal woman.

He decided that for the time being he would abide by her rules and not make love to her but that didn't rule other means of "loving" her.

When they got to the airport the driver took them to a private hangar. He had friends in very high places, one of which was gracious enough to lend him her plane. He would have to make sure to thank Verna when he got back. He would also have to reimburse Liv for her wasted plane ticket but it would be worth it in the end.

When they boarded the plane she immediately collapsed on the couch and pulled her shades down off her head and over her eyes.

Fine, he thought, she can try to distance herself all she wants but the fact that she even agreed to be near me shows me that somewhere inside she still loves me.

He planned to get their talk out of the way first so that they could enjoy each other's company; he didn't want any tension between them. He decided to take a nap on the other couch until they arrived at their destination.

6 hours later they had arrived and were preparing to get off of the plane. The drive to their hotel was accomplished in 30 minutes.

After they checked in and got to their room Olivia looked at him and said, "Where's the other bed? You promised not to make love to me!"

Fitz said, "Relax. Just because we share a bed doesn't mean we have to sleep together. Or am I that irresistible?"

She just shook her head. This may be the longest vacation of her life.

After he put their things away he turned to her and said, "Can we talk now? I want to get the tension out of the way so that we can try and have some fun."

"Sure, why not. I'm sure I don't have any other choice."

"Olivia, you always have a choice with me, even though sometimes I don't like what you choose… like walking away from me instead of hearing me out. What was up with that?"

"I'm sorry I just freaked out. It's very hard for me to trust men and I felt like if you did that once then you'd do it again. I never told you about my father and I think it's time. When I was younger my dad was like my own personal superman. There wasn't a thing I thought he couldn't do. Until one day I came home and heard a squeaking noise from my parents bedroom. Well curiosity got the best of me and I decided to take a peak. My babysitter was on top of him riding like the wind."

She paused as she wiped a tear from her eyes. The memory was painful to her.

"As I backed away I bumped into my mother who had apparently snuck in behind me. Turns out she got off of work early that day. She burst into the room and started screaming and throwing things. I sat in a corner and began to rock myself as I watched her drag the girl by her hair out onto the front porch. My father fell on the floor at my mama's feet and swore he would never do it again. She didn't speak to him for a whole month and everyday he sent flowers to her job and played the part of a dutiful husband but we eventually found out he was still fucking the babysitter, Paige. I thought he'd be begging to be in my mother's good graces again but he just up and left. No explanation or anything."

Fitz watched as she struggled to control her emotions and his heart ached for her. What kind of man did that to his wife and child? If he could strangle the man then he would.

He got up and crossed the room until he was right in front of her and he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "It's okay Livi, let it out. It's okay to cry. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. I understand why you were so upset but you should've trusted me. You should've given me a chance to prove to you that I could be the honorable man you thought me to be," he said.

She stepped back and wiped her eyes before she grabbed his face and slowly pulled it down until their lips met. Kissing him always made her feel better; it was like a full body massage after running a marathon, he soothed her soul and made her feel relaxed and complete. She suddenly broke the kiss, chest heaving. "I'm sorry, I just needed to feel connected to you."

He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Sit down. I've told you how I felt about you now it's time that I show you. For the next couple of days I'm going to treat you like the queen we know you are. I'm going to show you why being apart from each other is the wrong choice for you to make for us. I need you in my life. My heart ached for you every day you were away. I almost gave up on everything because I didn't have the most important person by my side. You hurt me and I hurt you but now it's time for us to heal," he said.

She grabbed his hand and kissed it before she placed it over her heart. "Fitz, you were always right here with me. I never stopped thinking about you and as much as I wanted to I couldn't move on; every guy I met couldn't compare to you. A part of me is screaming to run away and never look back but I would hate myself if I never gave you another chance to see where this could go. So yes. Yes, you can have another chance to show me why we shouldn't be apart."

Fitz was elated. His heart began to swell as he felt a tremendous weight being lifted from his shoulders. This was the best week of his life in 5 years.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this one is sort of a flashback chapter. I wrote this after the Emmy's disappointed me :/ FYI: I will make sure she gets the reward she deserves soon.. **

**But anyway, enjoy & I'll try to update again soon!**

Fitz moved to get up and Olivia stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Fitz, I… there's more to the story. I need you to understand why I did what I did. Then we can work towards a better place," said Olivia.

He was still reeling in excitement from her accepting his offer to show her how much he loved her that he almost didn't hear her. When her words registered he walked back over to the bed and pulled her into his embrace. He wanted to tell her that it didn't matter, he had long ago forgiven her but as he leaned back and gazed into her honey brown orbs he realized that whatever she wanted to tell him was important; she needed to do this, for her sake more than his. Besides, a small part of him still wondered why so he gave her a look that said continue.

She interpreted his look correctly, so she got up and walked over to the window to gather her thoughts. They had that in common. Something about staring out the window allowed them to think more clearly.

Closing her eyes, she spoke softly, "My mom was all I had after my dad left. But she was never the same; he was her first love, the only man who had ever held her heart and to be betrayed by him twice … her spirit was gone. She used to be on her stuff, always impeccably dressed but now she barely managed to throw on matching clothes and sometimes she'd walk out the house forgetting to take out her rollers. I watched the sparkle in her eyes disappear more and more each day. I became the woman of the house at 13. I had to learn to deal with my issues as well as hers and try to maintain some semblance of a normal life but I soon discovered that normal is so overrated. I should've paid more attention though and maybe I could've prevented it, I should've saved her… she needed me to save her."

She stopped as her lips started to tremble uncontrollably. She turned her head to look at him and noticed he had moved to stand a few inches behind her. She wanted him to hold her but she sensed that he knew she would crumble if he did and she needed to get this off of her chest. He always knew her better than anyone else she had ever met. Often times no words were needed for them to communicate.

She continued, "One day at school I was called to the office. I found out my mother had killed herself. After doing laundry she walked into her closet and hung herself. I fainted and when I came to I was in the hospital, Alone. I was so angry; how could she leave me? How could my father have left us? I thought family meant something but it seemed that every one I ever loved abandoned me. I vowed to never trust another man or woman wholeheartedly. With nowhere to go I was put into the foster system. I thank God everyday that Cyrus adopted me; the older you are the harder it is to find a home. That night, seeing MY first love with another woman brought me back to that moment. I had managed to suppress those memories for all of those years and I thought I had healed but apparently I hadn't. The first three years I sought help and decided to work on myself. I wanted to come back to you but I just couldn't make myself yet. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest without you but I was afraid. I was afraid that I might turn into my mom: blindly loving a man even though he continually hurt me."

She glanced up then and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She reached out her hand to run it down his face before cupping his cheek. She wanted to tell him just how much he was a part of her and how terrible those five years had been but as she opened her mouth he crushed her to his chest. His face crumpled as he heard her start to cry.

"It's okay Livvie, you can cry. We ALL do terrible things in life, it's part of being human. You can't blame them for their mistakes. You have to let go; let your parents go. They loved you and that's all that matters they just didn't express it how you felt they should but that doesn't change the fact that they did. Everything makes sense now but you didn't have to run. Why run? That's what your folks did."

"I'm good at running, pushing people away from me when I feel the need to protect myself. And I knew that pushing you away would make you hurt as badly as I was. I wanted to punish you for making me feel like that little girl again. That night changed me; ruined me. I questioned love and everything we represented because of it. It wasn't fair but I didn't care. But you are my life, my future is you. You are _everything_! I would've eventually made my way back to you because we can never be a part forever. I would cease to exist if I knew I could never have you again. But I still have issues to deal with so you better show have some hidden superpowers to convince me this weekend."

He smirked at her last remark, _Oh I Have Some Superpowers Alright._ "Look, I know it wont be easy because if it's worth it it wont be so I'm willing to weather whatever storm as long as I have you by my side. I'm superman and you're my kryptonite. Please don't make me live without you anymore or I swear I'll go crazy. Me and you together is magic. I never stopped lov—"

She sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss, throwing her leg up in the air behind her. Pulling away she giggled, "You know you still talk entirely too much?"

Just then both of their stomachs began to protest from the lack of food. They simultaneously burst into laughter.

Fitz said, "Do you want to go grab something to eat and then come back up to the room?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Olivia reached for his hand as they walked out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I always say "Oh, it might be a while before I post again" and then I get bored and sit down and write another chapter lol. I need to get a life, for real.**

**Anywho, enjoy! Review & spread the word : )**

When they got inside the elevator she went to stand in the corner. In light of her new revelation she knew if she stood close to him he'd take it as a sign to try and touch her. Her emotions were everywhere at the moment and she didn't want to do anything stupid because of it.

Standing in the middle of the elevator he rocked back on his heels as he whistled and shoved his hands in his pockets. Her smell was intoxicating his senses and he was tempted to reach out and touch her but he knew if he did they'd never make it to breakfast because they would end up right back in the mood. As much as he wanted to make love to her he knew it would complicate things. Besides, they had all weekend together so surely he could be satisfied with overindulging in her presence right? He adjusted his tie as he began to fidget. He was getting hot and he could still taste her on his tongue from their kiss earlier.

Just then his phone rang and he inwardly groaned. _Great! Jake would pick now to call him._

"Hello?"

"Fitz, I think someone else may be spying on Olivia. I don't have solid evidence yet though. Do you want me to see what I can find?" asked Jake.

"Yes, please. And about our previous agreement, you can hold back a little. I have a feeling I'll be around to monitor the project a little more often."

"Yes sir. Have a good weekend!"

"Oh, I plan too," he said as he hung up.

Olivia watched him put the phone away and continue to rock back and forth.

"Was that work?"

"Uh, yeah. A few minor changes to a major case of mine."

"Mind telling me who it is? I've always what kind of people you represent."

Just then the elevator stopped and he motioned for her to step off before him. He grabbed her elbow to steer her outside; ignoring her question.

"Fitz, did you hear me?"

"I heard you. I don't discuss my clients with you, you know that."

"Aw come on! You always have had your 'Great Wall of China' between us. I just bared my soul to you back there!"

He sighed as he stopped outside the lobby and turned towards her. "Some things you are better off not knowing. Now can we get back to our vacation? I'd like to get going and I'm sure you're starving."

"Fine, but I get to choose all of our activites!"

"Whatever you want my queen," he smiled. He was glad she dropped the subject. If she found out he had her followed all these years she would never speak to him again & he couldn't afford to lose her again. Maybe he should tell her himself.

Before he could think about it more, Olivia was tugging on his hand. Their hotel was located within a strip mall and there was a nice little diner nearby that advertised breakfast.

They made their way inside and found a booth. She thought he would sit across from her but he scooted in next to her. _Great, now I can't run if I needed to. His ass thinks he's slick. That's why he's paying, _she thought.

They silently perused the menu until a waitress walked up and asked if they were ready to order.

"Yes, I'll have the French toast with lite powder and a black coffee, she'll have a Belgium waffle with strawberries and whip cream with softly scrambled eggs, bacon, and a water. Thanks!" Fitz handed her the menu and when she walked away he turned to Olivia smiling.

Her mouth was gaping open. He laughed, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just… you remembered what I like to eat, is all."

"Of course I did. I could never forget seeing as you used to always eat it whenever we went out for breakfast. And I thought of you every morning as I cooked my breakfast, wondering if you were eating at the same time as I was or if your routine had changed."

"I thought about you too. Sometimes I would pretend you were sitting next to me and we were having one of our comfortable silences as we ate. I – I missed you. More than I felt I should."

"Well you have me now & I don't plan to let you slip away anytime soon as long as you want me around."

Just then their food arrived. He pushed his plate across the table and immediately cut up her waffle and held it up on a fork as he turned to her, "Open wide!"

She did as he said, all the while staring into his dark grey eyes. She almost forgot to chew as she got lost in the stormy orbs. She missed this part of him. He was always making sure her needs were met before thinking about himself.

His eyes traveled down to her mouth as he watched her lips close over the fork. He gulped then looked away quickly as he picked up another piece of waffle.

_Get your head out of your ass Fitz._

When she was halfway done she told him to feed himself, she was full and didn't want his food to get any colder than it probably already was. He quickly ate his food in 5 minutes. She laughed, "You must've been starving." He smirked at her and said, "You have no idea and that wasn't even the main course."

"Fitz, you promised remember?"

"I know what I did. And I wont break it. Now," he ran his finger down her nose causing her to scrunch up her face at him; he loved when she did that because it made her look so innocent and sweet, "where does the lady want to go next?"

"It's up to you. You said you wanted to earn me so show me what you're made of."

With that being said he grabbed her hand and dropped $100 on the table for the waitress. "Come on, follow me."

He took her to get a full body massage followed by a mani/pedi. When she was done they went to Gablewoods mall and he let her try on clothes until she found a few dresses she liked. When she thought he wasn't looking she snuck in a few pieces of lingerie. Maybe he might get lucky later, who knows. By the time they left it had gotten dark.

When they got to the hotel he grabbed her shopping bag from her and put it on his arm before he picked her up and carried her to the elevator.

She hit him on the shoulder, "Fitz please put me down. What do you think you are doing? Fitz! Fitzgerald?"

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm carrying you to the room now shut up woman."

She closed her mouth and folded her arms.

When they reached the room he put her down to open the door and picked her right back up to carry her over the threshold. He slowly walked her to the bed and put her down.

He walked into the bathroom and ran some bathwater, adding a little of her bubble bath that he had unpacked earlier. He had asked for candles when he made the reservation; he located them under the sink and set them on the edge of the tub. He went back into the room and found some matches in the nightstand and picked them up to go light the candles.

Curious, Olivia followed him into the bathroom. She stopped and gasped. "Now what are you doing? You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself right? You don't have to do all of this."

"I know but I told you, you're a queen and I plan to treat you as such."

He pulled her all the way into the bathroom and shut the door. He sat down on the toilet and pulled her to stand in between his legs. He bent down and took off her shoes and socks and placed them next to the sink. Next he began loosening her belt and pants. He hooked his fingers in the belt loops as he tugged them down her legs. Her crotch was right in his face so he paused for a few seconds to inhale her scent. She smelled heavenly and for a second he contemplated having his dessert but thought better of it. She held her hands in the air as he lifted her blouse up and over her head.

She was left standing there in her panties and bra. He stopped undressing her and looked her up and down. He licked his lips as he took in her appearance. She had always had the perfect body to him: lean but with curves in all the right places.

He stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders and running them down her body, stopping to cup her ass.

She held her breath. She knew she had made him promise not to make love to her but the way he was looking at her and how he caressed her softly made her regret her decision. She sighed softly as her head became mushy.

He reached behind her to undo her bra and when her breasts popped out he looked at her for what seemed like was forever, trying to read her gaze. She just stood there staring at him so he leaned down and slowly kissed both breasts as he lifted them in the palm of his hands. She was so beautiful. God he loved this woman!

He took one breast into his mouth, teasing the nipple. He ran his teeth over it gently before laving it with his tongue and then tugging with his mouth. He switched to the other breast and did the same. When her head fell back he stopped and sat back down to remove her panties. As he slid them down he noticed she was wet. It took everything ounce of restraint in him not to strip and join her in the tub for a little fun.

When she was completely naked he grabbed a ponytail holder from her bag on the counter and put her hair up so he wouldn't get it wet. Even though her hair was naturally curly he knew she hated wearing it that way.

He picked her up and put her in the tub and proceeded to bathe her. When she was clean he picked her up out of the tub and grabbed a towel and dried off every inch of her body. When he was done he grabbed her lotion and told her to follow him. He told her to lie on the bed and he spread lotion over her until her whole body smelled like Vanilla Berry Sorbet.

By the time he was finished she had begun to doze off a little. He stood up and took off his shirt and pants but left on his boxers. He pulled the covers back and Olivia scrambled underneath and he crawled in beside her. She looked at him with a question in her eyes but he shook his head. "Baby, you're tired. Just go to sleep. I wont touch you, I just want to hold you," he said.

She was to tired to contest so she laid her head on his chest and placed her arm on his stomach. He draped one arm over her back as he placed the other behind his head. With his Livvie by his side this would be the best sleep he had gotten in years. He couldn't wait to surprise her tomorrow…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I have a little bit of Shonda in me; they can't be happy just yet. Sorry! Obviously he had her followed because he wanted to know she was safe without him but now something is going to happen that will actually require him to "fix" her. What do you think it should be? Leave suggestions in a review and I'll write about the best one in the next chapter! Again I appreciate all reviews and thank you for reading my story : )**

The sun had yet to rise and Fitz was already up, preparing to surprise Olivia for breakfast. He knew how much she had always loved going to the beach when she was younger so he rented a boat to take them to a small island not to far from shore where they could have some privacy as they ate breakfast.

He wanted everything to be perfect so he pulled out his phone and called Harrison. "Hey buddy. How soon will you be here?"

"Top of the hour!"

"Ok," he said. As he hung up he looked over at the bed at Olivia's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. Her hair had come out of the ponytail and was fanned out on the pillow. Her lips were slightly parted as she slept. This was his precious Olivia. He would give her the world if she asked for it.

He leaned over and gently shook her awake. "Olivia, wake up. I want to take you somewhere special."

"Noooo," she groaned as she pulled the pillow over her head.

He started to tickle her, knowing that she hated when he did that. She started kicking her legs as she tried to push him away. He collapsed on top of her and rolled over, puling her on top of him. She placed both hands on either side of his head as she stared down at him.

"I love you," She whispered.

She jumped up and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed while he contemplated what to wear for their excursion. He decided on a white t-shirt and denim shorts.

Just then she emerged from the bathroom naked. "Olivia, what are you doing?"

"About to get dressed, why?"

"Please do it soon before I take you right there in front of the closet and then we'll be late."

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked, completely ignoring him as she searched for a dress in the closet.

"It's a surprise!"

"I hate surprises. Tell me."

"No."

"Please!"

She turned around to face him, holding her panties and bra in one hand with the dress draped over the other. She sat them on a chair as she slowly walked over to him. She stopped between his legs and looked at him with a wicked grin. "I'll let you have your way with me if you tell me."

"As tempting as that sounds I'm still not going to tell you. Now get dressed baby. I'm not going to ask you twice." As he got up to walk around her he slapped her on the ass. She jumped as she ran over to the chair to get her clothes and get dressed.

Just then his phone rang and Harrison told him he was downstairs in the lobby. When he hung up he looked around for Olivia and realized she was in the bathroom. He walked in and watched as she fixed her hair into a neat little bun on top of her head. When she was finished she clasped her hands together and said, "I'm ready!" in her spongebob voice.

While in the car Fitz pulled her in his lap as they enjoyed the scenery. When they stopped at the dock she looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Are we leaving? Where are we going?"

"Don't worry so much. Just wait and see, I promise you'll like it."

Harrison parked the car and got into a small boat. They followed him and sat down as he started them on their way to a privately owned island where they would be pampered by a staff of 10 hired exclusively to accommodate their every need.

When they reached the shore Harrison stopped the boat while he waited for them to exit. Fitz said, "I'll call you when we're ready to be picked up. Thanks man." With that Harrison rode off.

"You like it? We have the whole beach to ourselves and there's a private beach house with a hammock out front."

"Fitz, I love it. You know how much I used to enjoy going to the beach with my parents," she squealed. She jumped on his back as he walked her towards the house. Outside on the porch there was a table set for two with breakfast waiting for them. She slid off his back and ran to the table.

"Hold on! There's no need to rush. We have all of the time in the world."

"I know, I just can't wait to lay in the hammock and go swimming in the ocean."

He sat down across from her and grabbed her hands, rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles. "I wanted to have a special breakfast with you before our helicopter gets here. They're going to take us no a tour of St. Lucia but up in the sky of course."

"Omg! You've really outdone yourself you know. Now I can't ever get rid of you."

"Good. I don't ever want you to again."

There were eggs, bacon, sausage and fruit on the table. He requested something lite since they would be visiting some other places later that had good food and he didn't want to be full. He looked up when he realized she wasn't eating but was staring at him instead.

"Fitz, would you mind feeding me?" she asked sheepishly.

He scooted his chair back and she stood and walked around to sit on his lap. Wrapping one arm around her he picked up a strawberry to feed her. After she bit into it he traced her lips with it until they were covered in juice and he licked it off. Leaning back he moaned. She leaned in and kissed him and he put down the strawberry so that he could turn her to face him. When she was straddling his lap he pulled her in close; he didn't want an inch of space between them.

She started the grind against him and he quickly found himself getting hard. He broke the kiss to look around and when he spotted the hammock three feet away he carried her over there as he resumed the kiss.

When he plopped her down she laughed, "We can't have sex here. What if we fall off?"

"Frankly, I don't care. I want you in the worse way."

He stepped back and took off his shirt, shorts, and pants. He had already kicked of his sandals when they were at the table.

Making his way back to her he leaned down and got onto the hammock with her. He gripped the edge of her dress and bunched it up around her waist. He wanted to taste her again so he took her lips in a passionate kiss as he moved her panties to the side. Using one finger he teased her until she was practically begging him to stop torturing her.

"Please, I need you to fuck me. I want you inside of me. I want to feel you baby."

When he went to position himself the hammock twisted to the side and they fell off. That didn't stop him though he just pulled her on top of him and pushed inside. She let out a loud gasp as she wasn't expecting him to do that.

He slowly pulled back out, leaving just the tip in. She tried to wiggle her way down the rest of his length but he held her hips in place. Lifting his head, her breasts were right at his face so he began to lick and suck on her nipples. She started to moan as she fisted her hand in his hair. The pain of her pulling his curls always turned him on.

Suddenly he thrust up into her. She screamed from the pleasure. Using his hand to guide her hips he moved her up and down, increasing his pace as her screams grew louder. His face was scrunched up as he concentrated on not coming. She felt so good wrapped around him. She fit him like a glove.

He rolled over and took off her panties, putting one of her legs on his shoulder so that he could go deeper and at an angle. This was her favorite position because he hit her g-spot every single time. When he felt her squeeze him he leaned down and kissed her, swallowing her screams. When she stopped he moved down to kiss her neck, sucking on her sensitive spot then continuing down her body.

"Time for dessert."

Settling between her legs he gently blew on her folds. Her stomach jumped causing her body to buck slightly. He flickered his tongue across her clit so softly she thought she was imagining it. When he added pressure with his tongue her hands immediately went to his head.

"Fitz, stop playing and eat this pussy."

Moving back he stuck his tongue inside of her and she moved against his mouth. Propping himself on his elbow, he pushed two fingers inside as he moved his mouth to focus on her clit. It was so perfect to him. It reminded him of a jellybean. He tongue moved at a rapid speed as he felt her thighs start shaking. He kept going until she exploded on his fingers and leaned down to lick up her essence.

He crawled back up her body and kissed her forehead, nose, and then her lips. Just as he was about to speak his phone rung, reaching into his pocket he saw it was Jake.

"Hello?"

"We have a problem. I noticed some suspicious activity a week ago but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. You need to get back here as soon as possible. Someone has been spying on Olivia. He was hired by James Novak, the guy running against her stepfather, and they may be trying to set her up and use it against Cyrus."

"Shit! Okay. I'll be there later tonight."

Sighing he got up and looked down at Olivia who was sitting up trying to put on her underwear.

"Olivia, we have to go and there's something I need to tell you before we do but please promise me you wont get mad."

"It depends. What do you have to tell me?"

"About a year ago I hired a friend of mine to follow you but – "

She didn't even let him finish his sentence before she yelled, "WHAT did you do?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey hey! It's been a minute since I've written a chapter for this story. I got so caught up in my other two that I left this one alone. Sorry! It's like three in the morning but I dreamed about the story and popped up to start writing. It may or may not be a minute until my next update of all of my stories but I'll try not to abandon you guys for long. Anyway, enjoy, review, and tell a friend. : )**

"Olivia, please calm down. Listen to me!" he yelled.

"Listen to you? I can't even trust you," she said.

He walked towards her but for every step he took she backed away. She kept trying to wrap her mind around everything.

"So you knew about my trip with Edison and you showed up in my life out of nowhere after all this time to what? Sabotage it?"

"I knew, yes, and I couldn't let you start over with someone else knowing my heart belonged to you. I had to fight for you. I was going to ask my guy to stop but it was the only way I could still hear about what you were doing because I couldn't hear it from you. Look, I was wrong and I shouldn't have. I didn't even have a good enough reason too but you should know something, James Novak, the guy running against your stepdad, is up to something and somehow he plans to use you to hurt him. I don't know what but I can't let you out of my sight now that I know this."

Olivia backed away slowly, shaking her head no. It felt like a wall was closing in on her. She felt her trust issues beginning to resurface and she was afraid. _Why did I ever get involved with this man, he's nothing but trouble_, she thought. She was mentally chastising herself.

Fitz knew her well enough to know she was thinking and regretting. He hated to know that she felt that way towards him. He'd never hurt her. It seemed as soon as they took one step forward they had to take two steps back.

"Look we can discuss this later, right now we need to get back so I can meet with someone. You need to come too. You don't have to participate in the meeting, it's just for my peace of mind."

In a daze, she allowed him to take her back to the hotel. She never said a word the whole time. She was crushed. She had just opened up to him; she showed him her vulnerable side. She held back her tears, refusing to shed any more over him. When she was ready she turned to see him looking at her with a sullen expression. He walked over to her and grabbed her bags and took them downstairs. When he came back he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

In the car she tried to put some distance between them but he wouldn't allow it. He hoped she didn't think that she would be able to walk away again. He had every intention of being in her life forever.

The trip back was as silent as the one there only this time there was more tension involved. When they got back Jake was waiting for them. Fitz and Jake greeted each other but Olivia stood off to the side watching. Something about Jake seemed familiar to her. She guessed that she'd probably spotted him while he was following her but because she didn't know she never paid him too much attention. She folded her arms as she waited for them to quit talking so they could leave. Fitz was watching her from the corner of his eye and knew she was growing restless.

They all piled into Jake's car as he took them to his office. He worked in an office building in a secluded area; all of the surrounding buildings were abandoned. When they got inside Jake bent down to get his retina scanned before they could proceed further. The elevators required a passcode to access and after he punched it in they were taken to the eighth floor. Stepping off they followed him to an office in the corner.

Olivia was impressed when she stepped inside. Everything was so high-tech. If they had stuff like this in the medical field surely they would have cured cancer by then. Jake offered them a seat as he grabbed a folder from a drawer in his desk.

"So, Fitz I called you because I've found some very interesting information. Olivia how involved are you in your stepfather's campaign?" he asked.

"Not too heavily involved. He does ask my opinion on things. Before he ran he wanted to clear things with me, he knew that by doing so his life as well as mine would become very public and he wanted to make sure I was okay with that."

"Do you have any influence over him not running in any way then?"

"Well, yes. If I called him right now and asked him not to he'd quit and that'd be the end of it. No questions asked," she replied.

"I see," Jake said, leaning back and putting his hand up to his chin to stroke his beard.

"So wait, you think this James guy will try to hurt Liv in a way that forces Cyrus to quit?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think but I'm not sure how yet. He's using some guys like me to do it, which is why it's a little difficult for me to track them down. They're very good at what they do."

"Well what can I do to protect her? I can't be with her every second of the day as much as I would like to."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you around nor do I want you. I appreciate the concern and wanting to protect me, really I do but we don't know for sure that what you say is happening is actually happening. What if you're wrong?" she asked. Olivia refused to think that someone would want to hurt her. You would think she knew better after her past but she never wanted to accept the bad side of people. She wanted to give everyone a chance to prove that they weren't 100% bad. Sometimes.

Fitz knew she was just angry about being followed. He didn't care if she wasn't in danger, he didn't want to take any chances. He'd never be able to live with himself if she was seriously injured or worse if she died.

When the meeting was over he told Jake to call him if he came up with anything no matter how small and unimportant it seemed. He decided to stay with Olivia because he knew she'd fight him tooth and nail to keep from staying at his place. He'd just have to settle for her couch.

When he pulled up to her place she thanked him for the trip and was about to get out of the car when he said, "Not so fast. I'm coming with you. You have a new house guest."

"The hell I do. You are not welcome here! So thanks but you can go."

"You don't dismiss me!" he yelled.

"I don't want to talk to you. I'm never going to be ready to talk to you, so why don't you just- ,"

"Olivia no. Please let's not fight about this. Not out here. Can I come in? I just want to talk to you," he pleaded. He stuck out his lower lip for added effect. He knew Olivia had a hard time saying no to him when he gave her that look.

"Fine," she sighed. "But you still can't stay here."

"That part is not up for discussion. It's either my place or yours. Mine would probably be safer but until we figure out what's going on I don't want to raise any suspicions." He went to the trunk to get her bags and he followed her inside. Although he knew where she lived he hadn't been inside. Once she left him she decided to live on her own.

Once inside she offered him a seat on the sofa. He patted the spot next to him but she refused to sit. She did however walk over to him. He could see the betrayal in her eyes.

"Liv baby, I know you hate me. It's okay. I understand. If you need to scream or yell or hit me to let it out then do it," he said as he stood up.

With her bottom lip trembling Liv pounded her tiny fists into his chest as she broke down. As her strikes lost their strength he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried into his chest.

"Fitz, I'm scared. Why would someone want to hurt me? I'm just a doctor who works her ass off to save patients, not a politician. What if… what if you never found out and they somehow succeeded?" she asked.

"Shh, don't think like that. I'm here. I'll protect you. I'll fix this. I'm handling it okay? Remember when I bought you that ring? I made a promise to you and if you're not here then I cant keep my promise so please believe that I'll do everything in my power to figure out what he's up to and help you."

He kissed her forehead as he placed his hand on her hair. She nodded her head as her cries turned into sniffles. Stepping back she wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"One minute?" she asked.

"One minute."

Sitting down on the sofa she folded herself into his embrace. One minute turned into thirty as she dozed off. She was always extremely tired after crying which is why she hated to do it. He didn't want to wake her so he sat there and held her as she napped.


End file.
